Part of the Team
by Lisa-Sinarae
Summary: Okay, so this is my imagination of Spiderman joining the Avengers. I tried to write the summary here, but I couldn't because of the limitation. Full summary's inside on Chapter 1! Please Read and Review! Completely Movie-verse! [Parings: Peter/Gwen, Tony/Pepper, and maybe slight Natasha/Steve or/and Natasha/Bruce] [Includes events from: TA, TASM, IM3, CA:WS] rated M for injuries
1. Chapter 1: The Age of New Heroes

**Before I start:**

** Okay, so this is my first Avengers fanfiction. Since I haven't read any of the Marvel Comics, this fiction will be strictly movie-verse. I heard that the Avengers in the original comic include Spider-Man, and when I watched The Amazing Spiderman movie a couple of weeks ago (to review and get ready before seeing The Amazing Spiderman 2), I felt really bad that Spiderman wasn't in the Avengers. I mean, I really like the Avengers as is it now, but I think they could use a teenager in the team. So, basically, this is what my imagination came up with. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review!**

**Summary:**

** After the New York incident and the attack of the Lizard, Peter Parker, the Spiderman, is offered to join the Avengers, which he accepts on condition that his identity is not revealed to the public. Now, his new life, full of whole new fun, lots and lots of danger, and a very deep friendship, as an Avenger begins with some super cool, and at the same time, super weird colleagues!**

** -Completely Movie-verse, Peter/Gwen, Tony/Pepper, maybe slight Natasha/Steve or/and Natasha/Clint**

** -Includes events from: The Avengers (2012), The Amazing Spiderman (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013), Captain America: Winter Soldier (2014)**

**-May include Johnny Storm and events from Fantastic Four (2005) and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) in future chapters**

**-May contain some (and by some, I mean a lot) Peter Whump: Injuries, abduction, etc. (Reason for rating M just in case; don't know if I should rate it T or M..)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Age of New Heroes**

Like the title suggests, the age of new superheroes came when the battle of the Avengers against those Chitauri aliens was won and over. Tony Stark, the man with his ego was proven to care for the city and its people by almost going off the edge of life to turn the missile from the huge city of New York (well, maybe he just didn't want his building to be destroyed, but we all know so well that this wasn't the case). Captain America always have been, and always will be America's very first and the best hero, no doubt about that. Thor cared deeply for the "Midgard" and would do anything to protect it(well, probably protect Jane, actually). Even the huge green monster, once considered a threat was loved also. Hawkeye and the Black Widow went unnoticed by the media, which they preferred, for it would only make their job and future missions more difficult.

Not only the city of New York, but also the whole country, in fact, welcomed the new allied form of powerful superheroes. It was a great time for us fans(I'm sure you are, since you're reading this) to be happy, especially for the comeback of the American legend, Captain America.

And this cheering, excited crowd didn't exclude Peter Parker, an ordinary boy living with his aunt and uncle in Queens, New York. Well, not exactly "ordinary", since he was scrawny and was a science geek with a mind of a genius, unlike other boys in his school, who was always bullied by Flash Thompson, a boy of his age. He always liked the Iron Man for the advanced technology, and looked up to his life-long hero, Captain America, just like any other boy. So when he saw them standing together, fighting together, actually, on the news, his first response was:

"Holy sh-" without even getting the chance to finish it.

* * *

"Did you see them?"

"How could I not?"

"Oh my gosh, they are sooo COOL!"

And as expected, the whole school was talking about the appearance of the alliance of the greatest heroes in the United States the next morning. Even Flash, who always tried to look cool, was talking(and by talking, I mean babbling or should I say fangirling) to his basketball team about the "Freakin' Awesome Avengers" with excitement like a little boy he once used to be. He was so excited that he forgot to pick on Peter even when he passed by his group.

As for Peter, yes, he was also very excited, but actually had nobody to talk to about the current event, so he just passed the enthusiastic crowds and, as usual, went up to his lockers only to find it hidden behind a couple, who were kissing and twisting like a pair of snakes tangled together. Again. Even as he struggled to open the door, they didn't even tried to move out of his way. _Why do they have to do their thing here?_ Peter thought as he barely succeeded to get his math book out. Then again, he was just a nobody in school whom everyone ignored. Only the personal punch bag of Flash Thompson, that was all.

* * *

They were gathered in a small park guarded by a number of SHIELD agents. Doctor Selvig put the tesseract in the cylinder shaped container, which was held by both Thor and Loki. The rest of the team were wearing some kind of protection glasses to prevent the light from hurting their eyesight. Loki had a mask-like thing on his mouth. He glared at Clint and Natasha, who whispered something to Clint, making him smile. The Avengers watched silently as Thor nodded and turned the handle, sending himself and Loki back to Asgard with the tesseract.

After the two gods vanished toward the sky with blue light, the team shared the last moment before moving on. Knowing he and Tony had started off badly, Steve walked up to him and offered a handshake. After all, things had turned out pretty great eventually, and the two got along so well as a team.

"No hard feelings?" Tony asked with a small smile.

Steve shrugged a little and smiled before answering, "It was nice working with you."

Natasha took out the baggage from clint's car and handed it to Bruce and smile, who sheepishly smiled back. He and Tony got on to Tony's car and drove away. Tony had offered Bruce to come along and work with him, which he accepted. They would head to the Stark building in New York city, and while Bruce gets his own lab, Tony will work on fixing the broken building. Clint got into his car, with Natasha on the passenger's seat. They were going back to SHIELD, under the supervision of director Nick Fury, back to what they were doing. Steve rode on his motorbike. He had agreed to join SHIELD eventually. But first, he had a lot to catch up on, starting with a new style and fashion. Although he was in a whole new world, he did have a pleasant experience already(although the war part was not that pleasing) with some good company, and he thought things weren't going to be so bad for him after all. He smiled a bit as he drove on.

* * *

"I don't think you understand what you have started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous." The female member of the World Security Council said.

"They surely are. And the whole world knows it. _Every_ world knows it." Fury answered.

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" It was the head member talking.

"A promise." Fury answered with a small smile.

After that, he walked out the room to the bridge. Agent Hill silently approached and walked along.

"Sir, how does it work now?" She asked. "They've gone their separate ways. Some pretty extremely far."

Fury didn't answer but just walked.

"If we get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They'll come back." was Fury's simple answer.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?" Agent Hill asked.

Fury quietly answered, "because we'll need them to."

Hill just silently accepted the simple(simple, but very strong and full of trust) answer and turned around before walking away.

Yes, the world was saved, and the heroes scattered to move on. But when danger rises again, they will come back.

They would always come back, because we will need them. We will need the team.

The age of new heroes has begun.

* * *

**This is a bit short, I know. But it will be longer from the next one. This chapter is kinda like a short prologue, and as you can see, it takes off from where the Avengers movie ended. So, what do you think? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spider Climbs Up to the World

**A/N:**

**Hi, I'm finally back with new chapter! I'm terribly sorry for taking so long. It's been very busy lately. I just want to say thank you so much for all your support! I really appreciate it. Anyway, I'll just get straight to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spider Climbs Up to the World**

"Ow!"

Four months after the battle in New York, a spider bit a boy. It was just one bite. One tiny little bite was enough to change the life of an ordinary boy Peter Parker forever. I mean, who could have possibly thought of getting the abilities of a spider?

The night he first used his power, on the subway train, was a total shock for him; when he used skills and powers he never had before, he was really freaked out. When he first noticed that he had been bitten by a spider, he was so scared of the possibility of being killed by the poison. But then, the moment when he dared Flash to take the basketball came, and it was so exciting and somewhat sweet, too(only until he smashed the backboard of the hoop and got community service along with uncle Ben's scolding, of course). And as he got used to his new body, his work with Doctor Connors, helping him on his research with the solution to the decay rate algorithm Peter came up with, was getting a successful results at the time. These sudden new kind of days seemed to be the reward for all the hard times he'd been through in his life. Up until that day, everything was just great.

But then again, nothing is free in life. As if it were some kind of a price, Peter lost his uncle. His uncle, Ben Parker, died, and it was all his fault. If only he hadn't run away from home that night. If he had caught the thief in the convenience store. He had the power to do so, but just walked away from it. It was all his fault. And he just couldn't live with this selfish, pathetic, useless self and decided to go after the killer. He just needed someone other than himself to blame for Ben's death, that was all. He knew so well that it was no other than his own fault, but wanted to blame someone else. He needed something to do other than cry and be so helpless. He needed a purpose of life.

After his first hunt that failed miserably, only exposing himself to the bad guy, he became more scrupulous. He started to cover his face with a mask, and developed a web shooter with the bio cable produced by Oscorp. He hacked into the police radio for information and made his own costume with spandex that covered from his head to toe. He swung through the city every night, looking for the man guilty of his uncle's murder, capturing every single criminal, and became New York's new vigilante without any intention to do so(at first, but he did start to enjoy this new title and accepted it willingly). But while the media and the citizens called him "vigilante", he was nothing more than an anarchist and outlaw to the police.

Still, he was not a 'hero' until this new giant lizard thing appeared and attacked people out of nowhere. The first attack was on Williamsburg bridge, where peter saved a boy from a burning car, Seeing the boy and his father rejoice, he began to concern about his actions. Uncle Ben had said: You owe the world your gifts. But even without this, he had the responsibility to protect the people from the Lizard because he was the one who created it with the damn algorithm. So when he found out that the Lizard was Connors, he went straight to Captain Stacy, his girlfriend Gwen Stacy's father, to tell it, only to be considered crazy. He tried to get a proof himself, but failed with Connors finding Peter's camera.

It was the next day the whole thing started. It began with the Lizard visiting Midtown Science High, through a toilet.

"Go! GO!"

Peter yelled at Gwen, who joined the panicked group and ran outside. Peter left behind and tried to stop the Lizard on his own. He first made an attempt to talk it out.

"You're not thinking straight, Doc!" Peter said. He was on top of the Lizard, trying not to hurt him. "Stop it. This isn't you!"

But, the Lizard was so determined that after this small(I'm not sure if I can call it 'small', but at least it didn't destroy the whole school - just 'part' of it) fight, he just left there to move on to the next phase: helping the weak humans by turning them all into lizards.

* * *

Nick Fury sat in his office in the SHIELD headquarters in Washington D.C. with a file on the latest event in New York: the giant lizard creature. Just then agent Hill hurried inside.

"Sir, New York is currently under an attack!" She said urgently.

"Is it the lizard thing again?" Fury put down the file and stood up.

"It seems so."

Fury turned around and looked out the window. The sight of the D.C. looked so peaceful, unlike downtown New York.

"Who's the nearest available?"

"Doctor Banner, but I don't think he could help out that much." She said. Fury didn't answer, so she talked on. "Otherwise, we can send Captain Rogers over."

"What about Spiderman?" Fury said quietly.

"Sorry, sir?"

"Is Spiderman doing something?" Fury turned to face Hill. She looked a bit confused.

"I heard he is after the mutant." Hill said.

"Get Captain ready for back up just in case. But he's not going there unless things get out of control." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hill answered with a nod before jogging back outside.

* * *

"A giant mutant lizard?" Steve asked as he walked alongside Hill. He was in his uniform, without the cap(or mask, or whatever you call it). They were heading towards a jet. "What is that?"

"We don't exactly know what it is yet." Hill answered. "We need to see how thigs go before actually taking off."

They got on the jet. The pilot was in the seat so they can move right away if necessary. Steve looked at the monitors that showed several local news footage of the situation in New York. One was fixed on the green creature climbing up the Oscorp tower. Next to it was another fixed on Spiderman the Vigilante, slowly going up a small apartment building.

"Spiderman appears to be heading towards Oscorp. He looks injured, and it's really not clear if he's going to make it." A female anchor's voice said. Steve watched the guy in the video seriously. Hill was next to Steve, her arms crossed. Beside the sound from the videos, there was only silence.

* * *

And it all ended with the clear blue serum being shot into the sky. When the giant cloud of antidote was shot, the Lizard smiled widely, thinking it was the serum for transformation. After all, Peter barely managed to get the antidote in it just a few seconds before it was launched. And, as we all know, everyone that had turned into lizards came back to normal, including Dr. Connors. He got arrested, citizens were saved, and all seemed to be good.

Except the fact that Captain Stacy died.

Peter blamed himself, just like when his own uncle died. And it _was_ his fault, for Captain Stacy was just helping Peter out. And that is why Peter couldn't show himself at his funeral, but just hide on the rooftop in the rain. As she came out of the chapel, she felt something from above, and looked up to find the raining gray sky. Somehow, she just felt like Peter was there, above her. She wasn't even sure if he was there or not. Maybe she just wanted to believe it that way. But even if he was there, she wanted him right next to her, comforting her, not hiding in some shadow.

Peter opened the door and faced Gwen, but still failed to meet her eyes.

"Where have you been?" She asked him straight away. _You were there, weren__'__t you?_

"Hi." Peter said the unsaid greetings, not looking in her eyes.

"My father died." Gwen said. She tried to scan Peter's face. "There was a funeral."

Peter didn't answer.

"They shot off...rifles and they made speeches." Gwen started to cry. "Two of my teachers showed up. And Flash showed up. Everyone was there but you." _Why weren__'__t you next to me?_

Peter's eyes became wet. He tried to wipe the tears off Gwen's face, but he remembered what he had promised to Captain Stacy.

_To keep away from Gwen._

"Can't do this. Can't do this." He said. "I'm sorry. I can't..."

"What are you saying?" Gwen asked, a bit confused.

"I can't see you anymore. I can't." Peter said sternly. but more to himself rather than to the girl in front of him.

Gwen just looked at him with her big beautiful but sad eyes with disbelief. She then turned around and walked down the steps before turning and asking, "He made you promise, didn't he? To stay away from me. So I'd be safe."

Peter just looked at her. The silence was the most cruel and definite answer she got. She just turned around, and Peter could do absolutely nothing but watch her leave.

* * *

"Mr. Parker, tardy again?" Ms. Ritter said as Peter walked in the next day and sat down behind Gwen, who was clearly trying to ignore him. "Well, at least we can always count on you."

"Sorry Ms. Ritter, it won't happen again, I promise."

"Don't make promise you can't keep, Mr. Parker." The teacher said.

Peter then leaned forward to let his whisper be heard by Gwen. "Yeah, but those are the best kind."

Gwen couldn't help smiling.

* * *

"Barton. I want you to keep an eye on him." Nick Fury said to the agent as he tossed the file lightly on the desk. Clint picked it up and looked inside. What he saw was the picture from a newspaper with the new vigilante of New York city in it. "Get every information you can get on him."

"Do we have a name of this guy?" Clint asked.

"That's one of the things thing you need to find out." Fury said. "For all we know, he's been dubbed as 'Spiderman'. Other than that, nothing is known about this one."

"So how am I supposed to watch him?" Clint asked, confused.

"He'll show up at every crime scene in New York. Find him, and keep track of him." Fury said. He turned around and looked out the window.

"What do you want to do with him?"

"I want to get him under SHIELD's supervision."

* * *

**I think you all may have noticed, I'm actually summarizing the whole movies in Chap 1 and 2, as a kind of a prologue, and my own story will start from next chapter! Please Review! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: SHIELD Wants You

**A/N:**

**Starting off, I am so very terribly sorry for keeping you guys wait for so long. I have nothing else to say. To make a very lame excuse, I've been having a very busy life with unexpected events and changes. And I can honestly say that I have been writing the third chapter of the story ever since I updated the second chapter. But, the first few drafts were just not satisfying, so I had to scrap it and write it all over again. Then I kept changing the basic plotline of the chapter as well, which made writing it took so much longer than I initially thought. My goal was to upload new chapters(the ones up to the second Avengers movie) and possibly finish the entire story if possible way before Captain America: Civil War came out, since it was announced that Spider-Man is now officially a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It does not mean, of course, that I will leave this story unfinished. I am currently thinking of take this matter to a vote later. I will be saying more about this issue on my Twitter/Facebook/Tumblr or notes on later chapters.**

**Anyways, enough of this useless talk, here's what happens next. Please, do enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: SHIELD Wants You**

_Three men inside, one out in the getaway car._

Peter assessed the situation from his hiding spot. The van had stopped in the alley, right in front of the back door of the building. Three men, all covered thoroughly in black from head to toe, came out from the car. Each one was holding a machine gun in both hands. Peter couldn't help smirking at this sight. Looked like he had already found the first job of his day, and it wasn't even past 5 o'clock yet.

As he kept on eyeing the van, Peter silently took off his shirt, revealing the red and blue spandex suit underneath. While he was transforming into the infamous vigilante, the group of three had entered the building. As the door closed, Peter, now as Spiderman, quietly approached the car towards the front passenger seat. Peter knocked on the window in a very casual manner. The driver actually jumped and bumped his head on the ceiling. He whipped his head around to find the vigilante looking at him. This guy, for some reason, was not even wearing his mask. Seeming genuinely taken aback, he stared at Peter as he busted the door open.

"Hi! Good afternoon!"

Peter said brightly. The man had completely frozen right in the seat, not even blinking. Peter tilted his head to his left in confusion but soon continued talking in a very mocking tone.

"You should really lock the door when you're alone in a car. Such a dangerous world these days, you know?" He said cheerfully, like those hosts from Late Night talk shows. "So many things going on, right? Violence, mugging, robbery..."

"Shit!" The thug, now back to his senses, hurriedly tried to take out his handgun. But there was no way he was faster than the human spider, for half a second later, he found his hand stuck on the window.

"Ooh, you don't wanna do that." Peter said with such a playful voice.

* * *

Clint turned on the water and let his hand get soaked with its coolness. He looked up to check himself reflected in the mirror. While taking a fairly long time to wash off the soap, he quietly stared at his own face. He looked into his own blue eyes and was lost deep in his thoughts.

_Screw that spider-boy._

Clint said to himself in his mind.

_And screw Nick Fury, that bas-_

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Clint snapped his head towards the archway to the restroom at the shouts followed by several gunshots. He instantly turned the water off and froze so as not to make a noise. The sound of People screaming echoed throughout the building.

_Must be a robbery._

Then he heard a low male voice barking.

"Go check the toilet. You! Get out all the cash! Now!" He said harshly. "You people also better take out all the money you have! Right Now!"

Clint had quickly hid himself in a space next to the toilet compartments, in the farthest corner from the entrance archway. It took merely seconds until he heard footsteps approaching. By the sound of them, it was presumably just one guy. He waited in silence, preparing himself for a quick and proficient attack. When the thug made his way into the restroom and into his line of vision, Clint did not hesitate to swiftly subdue him. He soundlessly snuck up behind the robber, took his handgun out from the man's holster, loaded it and pointed it at his head from behind.

"Make one noise, and you're dead." Clint said.

The man froze on the spot.

"Put the gun down. Quietly." Clint's voice was dangerously cold and threatening, which made the thug comply without a single word(it was so obvious to Clint that the man was trembling).

"You! Do it faster!" There were some more shouting coming from outside.

Clint then hit and stunned the man in front of him with the gun and nimbly caught him before he could hit the floor. He dragged the unconscious guy into one of the compartments and posited him on the toilet seat. He then took the mask off the guy's head and began to put it on his.

Right hen, he heard, "Hi! I'm Spiderman!"

_Spiderman?_

Clint froze instantly and snapped his face up in surprise. He finished up wearing the mask at once and quickly came out of the compartment. Picking up the machine gun from the floor, he sped outside.

* * *

"You! Do it faster!"

The seemingly leader of the gang began to pressure the poor trembling banker. Along with that scared man, several other workers were behind the desks with him, busily taking out the cash. While the leader was keeping his eyes on the bankers, the other was scanning the customers. They as well were being forced to give up their money and valuables. So, basically, everyone had their own tasks at hand, and was distracted enough to notice a man in bright red-and-blue tights standing at the mouth of the hallway to back offices.

"Ahem!"

The sudden sound had the people stop what they were doing and turn their eyes toward the source. What they saw was Spiderman standing with his right hand raised.

"Hi! I'm Spiderman!"

There was only silence in return. Everyone was literally frozen with their eyes on this new character. Even the robbers seemed to have momentarily forgotten what they were doing due to the sudden, should I say, nonsense.

So Spiderman continued, "You guys know me, right? I've been all over the media for the past couple of days."

The group leader swore loudly as he pointed the muzzle to him.

"Shut up or I kill you!" He yelled out, but the voice was clearly panic ridden.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need for that scary toys." Spiderman said in a scared tone, throwing both hands in the air, "Let's just talk it out, shall we?"

Still, the trigger was pulled, and numerous bullets were fired continuously from the machine gun. The screaming of people were added to the gunshots, and it was like a huge mass of different sounds, loud noises, mixed together. Both muggers kept on shooting at the bouncing vigilante. While they were busy trying to perforate his body, a man started running for the doors. Other people followed suit, screaming. From outside the building, blaring sirens became louder, although muffled by the gunshots and screams. All hell had broken loose when Clint finally made it to the scene.

"You should- Really- Stop!" Spiderman shouted in between his jumps. "The Cops— Are— Coming—!"

He jumped onto a wall, then to the ceiling. Evading the bullet, his next move was landing a hard kick on the leader's head. He softly landed on the guy, using him as a cushion, rolled once to the side, and stopped in a crouching posture. Clots of webbings shot out, attacking the other robber's eyes, and, well, his unmentionables. The man staggered, yelping in pain, and dropped the gun. The vigilante in tights subsequently stood up over the fallen leader, and blasted the sticky materials to attach the man's limbs tightly to the floor.

Clint watched the entire thing wordlessly. When he got to the scene, he found Spiderman doing his thing. At first, he thought of helping him out, of taking down the bandits himself. But he was a bit curious how the so-famous vigilante handled the situation. And frankly speaking, he was, in a sense, astounded. Although it may be nothing like what he had seen from his teammates, it was still very impressive for a teenager's work.

Spiderman, feeling a tinge of somebody watching him, turned around to see yet another masked man looking at him.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you went!" Spiderman said, walking toward him,

Clint also started to step forward, but found himself pushed into the wall behind him, both his hands clamped to it.

"Oh, I'm afraid you can't move just yet." the vigilante said.

"What the-? I'm—"

Right then, the policemen burst inside with their guns drawn. All heads, those of the bankers', Clint's, and Spiderman's, turned to the uniformed group of people.

"Afternoon, officers!" Spiderman greeted them brightly. "They're all yours!"

The officers put away their revolvers to start working on the ones on the floor and one of them walked towards Clint.

"Oh, and there's another one in the back alley. Right by their van." Spiderman informed them, indicating the direction.

A couple of them headed to the back door while the others were busy arresting the criminals and getting things under control. One of them was taking statements from Spiderman about the incident. A female officer approached Clint to get the webbings off and, most importantly, arrest him.

"Wait! I'm not one of them!" Clint began talking when she had took the mask off him, a bit irritated. "Really, the guy's in the toilet."

"Right." The policewoman replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"I knocked him out in the bathroom and wore his mask." Clint sighed.

"Yeah, well, you can tell all about it in jail."

Gosh, she was stubborn. Clint just rolled his eyes.

_Oh, great._

* * *

_"Mr. Peter Parker?"_

_A woman came inside the interrogation room._

_Peter just looked up at the woman without answering. He was nervous, confused, and a bit annoyed to just be in that dimly lit space. Seriously, who would not be when they were met with police car right after walking out of the school and were led to a police interrogation room on a normal day? It made him feel guilty and uneasy for no reason._

_The woman had a short, curly, dark red hair. She was definitely attractive, and even though she was dressed in a short skirted dark navy suit, it was not enough to hide her glamorous features. From her outward appearance, she looked like a sharp, well experienced lawyer or a similar sort, but there was something dangerous and secretive lurking deep within her._

_She raised her brow at the lack of reaction from the teen, but said nothing and sat at the opposite side of the table._

_"I apologize for such a sudden encounter." She began._

_"Am I in trouble?" Peter asked abruptly._

_"Is there a reason to believe you're in one?"_

_Peter hesitated. He looked down at his hands._

_"Well, I don't know."_

_She gazed into his face. Peter felt slightly uncomfortable before her piercing eyes, but tried hard not to show it._

_"You worked on a project with Dr. Curt Connors, am I right?" She asked._

_Peter looked up instantly. So this was what it was all about? To ask about his work with Connors? Were they thinking of arresting him for helping him out with the formula?_

_"You played a crucial part in finishing up that formula he used."_

_Peter swallowed before blabbering out._

_"I did, but I didn't know he was going to use it like that. i mean, I was there when we did the simulation, but really, I..."_

_"I'm not trying to accuse you of anything." The woman quickly said. "I also am not going to arrest you. I'm not even with the police."_

_Peter looked at the woman in confusion. _Okay, what...?

_"I'm agent Romanov, with Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."_

Okay. Double that 'what?!'

_Peter gaped at the 'agent'._

_"You're from SHIELD?" He choked out the words from shock. She cast her eyes down with a slight, almost invisible, smile in confirmation. Then she looked him in the eyes._

_"And on behalf of our organization, I'm here to offer you a position within our Division."_

* * *

They were now on a rooftop of a skyscraper in the city. Spiderman sat on the short wall fencing around the open space, facing inward. Clint stood next to him, leaning on the wall.

"Okay, is it about what happened in the bank again? 'Cause I'm really sorry, man." Spiderman was the first to start up the conversation. "But you should know that I had no way of knowing that you weren't one of them when having a mask on like that."

"No, this is something else." Clint answered. "I am pissed at you, but not for today's incident."

Spiderman turned his head and gaped at the man beside him.

"Wait, so you're pissed at me for another reason?"

"Yeah. Very pissed." Clint answered with a smirk. "Because I've been wasting my time following you around for the past few days."

Although the mask was hiding any kind of facial expression, Clint could easily tell that the vigilante's mouth fell wide open.

"So that was you?" The high tone was evidently showing how shocked he was.

"Yeah, it was me." Clint said. "And you ditched me, every single time."

"Yeah, well, kinda freaked out with all your stalking." Spiderman answered casually.

"Oh, believe me, that wasn't my idea."

"Sooooo," Spiderman hopped off and stood in front of Clint. "Here I am, in the flesh. For what did you want to meet me so badly?"

Clint straightened up from the wall.

"Name's Barton. I'm working as a SHIELD agent."

Spiderman was once again at a loss of speech. He was instantly reminded of encountering the red haired, charming agent(oh yeah, her beauty was definitely unforgettable) from SHIELD on the previous day.

"SHIELD?" Spiderman repeated the word.

"You don't know? Strategic Homeland Interventio—"

"No, no. I know what it is. But why are you guys interested in me?" The vigilante's voice was clearly soaked with confusion.

"My boss wants to keep an eye on you. That's why."

"Keep an eye? But that means..."

"He wants to know who you are, what you can do, and if you're trustworthy."

"Trustworthy?"

"With that Lizard thing going on, many people are calling you a hero. Still, you used to be and are still, by some people, considered a vigilante, rather than a hero. An anarchist."

"So you guys need to make sure I won't cause a social chaos or something?"

Clint shrugged.

"Pretty much."

"Well, that's offensive." Spiderman mumbled with an awkward laugh.  
Then he fell silent. Clint studied the presumably teenage boy. He seemed to ponder on what he had just heard.

"I don't wanna force you. Hell, I don't even like the idea of someone like you getting into this kind of business." Clint said. "But if you are not going to stop, then I suggest you accepting our offer."

"You know you haven't made an official 'offer' just yet, right?" Spiderman replied. "What is it that you guys are actually offering? And what do you mean by 'someone like me'?"

"What we're proposing is," said Clint, "you joining the Avengers."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise you that the next one will be up very soon(This time, for real!). Don't forget to leave comments and reviews!**

**Also, I posted an after note for this chapter on my Facebook/Tumblr account! Come and read it if you're interested :)**

**(Facebook/Tumblr account info is on my profile!)**


End file.
